


unfinished ideas y’all can read

by melancholic_mika



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Unfinished, probably angst idk, story ideas i wrote a chapter for and never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_mika/pseuds/melancholic_mika
Summary: i never finish my ideas and my mind is constantly running sooo these are kinda like a one shot but there’s a plot i just don’t go into it. like the first chapter and that’s it. i wanna post them bc idk man i wanna clear them out. okay loves x read if you want or don’t if you don’t i don’t really mind x
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again just like random i didn’t finish. this one is probably the roman angst one where there’s a “certain trait” that makes them switch how they act and that and his is activated or what not. again, really didn’t go into it.

"The new video was great! Good job everyone!" Patton smiled proudly before wandering into the kitchen. "I'm going to make ya cookies!" Roman rolled my eyes. He was becoming desperate for a bigger role in a video.

"Thank you, Patton. We will appreciate it." Logan replied before sitting on the couch and sticking his nose in his book. 

"The video is okay, I just want it to focus more on me! I'm meant to be the popular one and I think they're starting to like you all more than me!" Roman whined, stomping his foot on the ground like a child. His pride was starting to kick in.

"What? Are you jealous 'cause you're not the favourite character anymore?" Virgil smirked chuckling as this was the usual bickering between the two. However, this wasn't like every other day. 

"Shut up, Virgil!" He yelled aggressively. Virgil stepped back, startled by the sudden outburst. "I'm tired of not getting as much credit as I deserve!"Roman was so furious that if he was in a cartoon, steam would be coming out his ears. 

"Now Roman, you can't always have all the attention, kiddo! I'm sure Thomas will give you a bigger role in the next one!" Patton said cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen. 

"No, he won't! He doesn't understand! No one does! I'm the reason Thomas even makes videos! Yet, they all love you better than me! The calculator watch is becoming more liked than me and I won't stand for it!" Roman turned to Logan who was still was still face first into his book. "Look, he doesn't even care! He's still reading that fucking book!"

"Language, Roman!" Patton growled but Roman wasn't listening. He stormed over to Logan who still was sitting on the couch, reading intensely. Roman was pissed. He snatched the book out of his hands, not giving a shit if it was damaged in the meantime. 

"Hey! I was reading that, Roman. What do you want?" Logan asked, trying to take it back but Roman stepped back. He started to smirk mischievously.

"Oh? You mean this? Oh, I'm so sorry! Here!" He 'innocently' held the book out to Logan but before he could take it, he ripped several pages out. "Oh no! I am so sorry!" He proceeded to rip more of the pages out. "Whoops! My bad!" Logan stressfully ran his fingers through his hair.

"Roman! Stop that!" Patton proclaimed but Roman wasn't hearing any of it. He ran into the kitchen while the others followed closely behind, trying to get the book off of Roman. He then dropped the book into the unmixed cookie batter Patton was working on. Everyone gasped and Logan was speechless. Roman made sure the whole book was covered in raw egg, melted butter and flour until it was ruined beyond repair, however it wasn't enough.

"Clumsy me with my butterfingers! I'll wash it off!" Roman spat angrily before throwing it into the sink full of dishwater. He scrubbed at it, making sure some of the pages dissolved into the water. Roman felt someone behind him but he elbowed them, grabbed the dish detergent and poured the whole thing over the book before turning around and dropping it back into Logan's hands. Patton was near the sink, crouched over in pain as Roman just elbowed him in the stomach. Roman looked Logan directly in the eyes very closely, invading his personal space. Roman giggled, "There ya go, all better," He spat before storming into his room and slamming the door shut.

The room was silent. Not a noise was made until Virgil cleared his throat. "...What, what the hell was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this one is roman is overworking and they get concerned? i didn’t even finish this one i have a short attention span y’all.

Patton, Logan and Virgil sat at the dinner table, patiently waiting for Roman to pop out of his room to join them. Minutes pass by, soon it became obvious he wasn't coming. Again.

"I'm worried, Logan," Patton spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I haven't seen him out of his room in weeks, except for when he's going to the bathroom. Whenever I go in his room, he immediately shoves me out!"

"Mhm, I am indeed worried too, Patton," Logan hummed in agreement. "Perhaps we can go in to check if he's doing well?" Logan looked towards Virgil, standing up and pushing his chair under the table. "Are you coming?"

Virgil nodded, preceding to get out of his chair as well. He didn't bother pushing his chair in. Patton jumped up out of his chair and running between to Logan and Virgil. The three walked quietly to his door. Patton knocked softly before trying to open the door. He didn't succeed.

"He locked it! He doesn't want us in, but I have a key in my room. Let me go and get it," Patton ran into his room and before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, he was back. "I don't want to invade his privacy but I'm really concerned. Should we?"

Logan hesitated. "Hm," he thought out loud. "I suspect his wellbeing might be in jeopardy so I think it is best for him if we do. However, if he's okay we should respect his privacy and leave if he wishes-" Logan was cut off by Virgil yanking the key out of Patton's hand and unlocking the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turning to talk to Logan.

"You talk too much sometimes, Logan. A simple 'yes, he's in danger' would have done fine." Virgil smiled weakly. He was anxious, no surprise there but he was worried that something had happened to Roman. His stomach filled with butterflies. It felt like they were trying to fly out his stomach. Everyone could tell he was on edge more than usual so they dismissed it.

"Okay," Virgil took a breath in and turned the handle. He pushed the door open and none of them suspected what they saw. Roman was passed out on his desk, with a significant amount of coffee cups and paper around him. He had bags under his eyes almost as dark as Virgil's eyeshadow under his. His skin was sickly pale and it looks like he hasn't been outside in ages. Patton ran over to him to see if he was breathing. Luckily enough he was. Patton sighed in relief.

"What could possibly make Roman like this? Was he cursed by the dragon witch??" Patton asked, looking at Logan for a reply.

Logan chuckled lightly, "I'm pretty certain his reptilian sorceress enemy did not make him like this. Seeing the coffee cups, the bags under his eyes and considering he's passed out right now, I'd say he hasn't been sleeping the recommended amount."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Virgil groaned. "It's obvious Sir Sing-A-Lot hasn't been sleeping! I mean just look at hi-" Virgil was cut off by Patton shushing them. Roman was stirring. They've woken him up. Roman sat up, slowly blinking. He didn't realise the three where in his room. He was extremely sleep deprived, it is similar to when when people drink alcohol. He grabbed the cup he had used the latest and put it under the coffee machine.

"He has a coffee machine in here? How did we not notice that?" Patton proclaimed quietly. Roman heard Patton despite Patton's efforts and turned at them. 

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Roman yelled. He saw Logan and Virgil. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE AS WELL??" 

"Calm down, Roman. We simply want to discuss our concerns with you." Logan said gently. Roman sighed and grabbed the cup of coffee behind him. 

"No need, Microsoft Nerd. I am fine, just took a little nap, that's all! I'm all good!" He took a sip of his drink. He then realised having millions of coffee cups in his room and a coffee machine didn't make him look very fine. "Uhm, I'm practicing... for a... coffee drinking contest? Yes, yes that's it! Coffee drinking contest and it's coming up real soon so if you'd excuse me, I have to errr... practice! So if you would kindly leave-"

"No, you're lying," Virgil glanced over to Patton and Logan. "He's lying, guys. I thought it was pretty clear he was lying, I mean a coffee drinking contest really? Do they actually exist because if so, sign me the fu-" Virgil rambled until he got a look from Patton, telling him to shush. Virgil cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Roman, tell us the truth. We just want to know," Patton asked gently. Roman tapped his foot on the ground rapidly. He look at his watch. 'Oh god, I'm wasting so much time!' He thought. He sat back down in his seat and turned the chair to face the desk.

"Now's not the time, I've got to work. I can talk afterwards." Roman began to write down ideas with such force, he snapped the pencil. 

"Roman," Patton spoke, his voice unusually stern and serious. "You're working yourself too hard! You look horrible and it's obvious you haven't been sleeping, kiddo! What's making you like this?" He placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes.

Logan walked up to the desk. "Nothing should be worth sacrificing your health, both mentally and physically."

Roman's lip quivered. "I have to! I'm not good enough if I don't come up with ideas! That's my only role here and I can't even do that right! It has to be 100% original and perfect, I will not rest until it is so!"

end scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say i’ve improved since then and my writing has become more better to read? this hurts the soul. thanks for reading whatever this was ahah if i have more unfinished ideas i’ll add them. x

**Author's Note:**

> bahaha omg i forgot what this one is like lmao. sorry lmao x


End file.
